


Curses

by pippa21336



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is a Dork, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippa21336/pseuds/pippa21336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cecil just can't help but curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Not really what it sounds like. This follows the stages of Cecil and Carlos' relationships, focusing briefly on times when Cecil can't help but curse things - himself included. Sorry if this is awful and for perhaps going overboard on the "canon ..." tags, but they're all true and they're all wonderful, so why not show them love?  
> They are described while having sex but I wouldn't call this smut - sorry.

"Hello, Cecil? It's Carlos. I'm calling for personal reasons."

Cecil's third heart skips a beat. His other two begin racing and his stomach twists into a million little knots. He feels as though he should reply with something spectacular; just the right mixture of suave and cute, with a little essence-of-the-void thrown in.

"Oh?" Stupid, stupid, stupid. He curses himself.

...

"Hey, Cecil? Are you free tonight?"

Cecil's three hearts sink simultaneously. He isn't free tonight. Station management have been writhing more vigorously behind their office door lately. He thinks it's been aimed in his general direction, but one can never tell with station management. Either way, he has paperwork that he has. To. Do. Tonight.

"Of course." He curses responsibility with a two-fingered salute.

...

"I made dinner for tonight, baby."

Cecil feels warmth rush through him as he plays the message aloud, then stops it quickly. Night Vale doesn't need to hear that. That's just for him. Carlos would be awfully upset if he thought he was re-gifting his affections to any semi-sentient being who moved past him at a velocity in a direction.

"I can't wait." For the first time ever, he curses the work day for being so long.

...

"Oh... Oh, Cecil. Oh god. I love you... Wow. Don't stop."

Their skin is slick and damp, rubbing against one another in a mess of brown skin stretched tight over chalky bones, limbs indistinguishable and unnamable in the evening darkness. They pant into each other's mouths, against hot flesh, against tangled hair. Everything is perfect. Everything is ecstasy. Cecil's breath catches in his throat.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god! Carlos..." His love is stamped into the air in a string of curses, still burning like stars above them as they drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry if this is rubbish. Leave kudos or comments if you're that way inclined and tell me if you spot any typos or errors.


End file.
